


Try A Little Tenderness

by lick_j



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, M/M, What is anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/pseuds/lick_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been having this cracking idea to doodle this ever since I finished the whole season…but I seem to be lacking in motivation. XD</p>
<p>And then I saw <a href="http://ranixin.tumblr.com/post/20737345652/happy-easter-everyone">THIS</a>!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Try A Little Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Been having this cracking idea to doodle this ever since I finished the whole season…but I seem to be lacking in motivation. XD
> 
> And then I saw [THIS](http://ranixin.tumblr.com/post/20737345652/happy-easter-everyone)!

  


[tumblr](http://pyrobaby666.tumblr.com/post/20844046780/try-a-little-tenderness-been-having-this-cracking) | [LJ](http://lick-j.livejournal.com/1061469.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Just an attempt on Teen Wolf Crack, nbd. Moving on…
> 
> I think I may have failed XD


End file.
